sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Lincoln Lawyer (film)
| screenplay = John Romano | starring = Matthew McConaughey Marisa Tomei Ryan Phillippe Josh Lucas John Leguizamo Michael Peña Bob Gunton Frances Fisher Bryan Cranston William H. Macy Trace Adkins | music = Cliff Martinez | cinematography = Lukas Ettlin | editing = Jeff McEvoy | studio = Lakeshore Entertainment Sidney Kimmel Entertainment Stone Village Pictures | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $87.1 million }} 'The Lincoln Lawyer ''' is a 2011 American neo noir legal thriller film adapted from the 2005 novel of the same name by Michael Connelly. The film is directed by Brad Furman, with a screenplay written by John Romano, and stars Matthew McConaughey as the titular lawyer, Mickey Haller. The film co-stars Ryan Phillippe, Marisa Tomei, and Josh Lucas, and features William H. Macy and Bryan Cranston in supporting roles. The story is adapted from the first of several novels featuring the character of Mickey Haller, who works out of a chauffeur-driven Lincoln Town Car rather than an office. Haller is hired to defend the son of a wealthy Los Angeles businesswoman in an assault case. Details of the crime bring up uncomfortable parallels with a former case, and Haller discovers the two cases are intertwined. Plot Criminal defense attorney Mickey Haller (Matthew McConaughey) operates around Los Angeles County, mostly from the back seat of his black Lincoln Town Car, chauffeured by Earl (Laurence Mason). Most of Haller's career has been defending garden-variety criminals, including a local biker club led by Eddie Vogel (Trace Adkins). A high-profile case comes his way and Haller is hired to represent wealthy Louis Roulet (Ryan Phillippe), a Beverly Hills playboy and son of real estate mogul Mary Windsor (Frances Fisher). Roulet is accused of brutally beating prostitute Regina Campo (Margarita Levieva). Roulet insists he is the innocent victim of a setup. Haller and his investigator, Frank Levin (William H. Macy) analyze photos and evidence and find it similar to one of Haller's past cases that resulted in a life sentence for his client, Jesus Martinez (Michael Peña), for murdering a woman, despite his repeatedly proclaiming his innocence. Haller's ex-wife, prosecutor Maggie McPherson (Marisa Tomei), has never appreciated Haller representing guilty clients, though they remain close. Haller wonders if he should have done more for Martinez rather than persuading him to plead guilty to avoid the death penalty. Haller visits the prison, where Martinez becomes agitated when Haller shows him Roulet's photo. Haller now believes Roulet is the killer in the Martinez case, but, bound by attorney–client confidentiality rules, is unable to reveal what he knows. Roulet breaks into Haller's house and nonchalantly admits to committing the murder for which Martinez was convicted. He makes veiled threats toward Haller's ex-wife and their daughter. Levin is found shot to death after leaving Haller a voicemail message claiming that he found Martinez's "ticket out of jail." Levin was shot with a .22 caliber pistol, and Haller discovers that his late father's .22 Colt Woodsman is missing from its box. Detective Lankford (Bryan Cranston), who dislikes Haller, discovers the gun's registration and suspects Haller's involvement in Levin's murder. Haller is certain that Roulet stole the weapon when he broke into Haller's home. Obliged to do his best for his client, guilty or not, Haller ruthlessly cross-examines Campo and discredits her in the jury's eyes. Haller then sets up a known prison informant with information on the previous murder. When the informant testifies, Haller discredits him, and the state's attorney (Josh Lucas) can only move to dismiss all charges. Roulet is set free, to his mother's delight, but the police arrest him immediately for the previous murder, based upon testimony Haller coaxed from the informant. Haller acquires a pistol from his driver, Earl, for protection. Roulet is released due to lack of evidence and intends to kill Haller's ex-wife and daughter. Haller is waiting at Maggie's house when Roulet arrives. He mockingly tells Haller that he cannot guard his family all the time. The bikers whom Haller previously represented suddenly arrive and brutally beat Roulet. Maggie discovers that Levin had found a parking ticket that was issued to Roulet near the previous murder victim's house. It is strong evidence against Roulet in his pending murder trial and will support Martinez's innocence. Upon arriving home, Haller discovers Roulet's mother, Mary Windsor, waiting inside. She shoots him with the Colt Woodsman, confessing that she murdered Levin to protect her son. A wounded Haller shoots her. When Haller is released from the hospital, he learns that Martinez has been released, and that the District Attorney will seek the death penalty against Roulet. As Haller rides off to his next case, he is pulled over by Vogel and the biker gang, whose next case he takes pro bono due to their previous help. Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Mickey Haller * Marisa Tomei as Margaret McPherson * Ryan Phillippe as Louis Ross Roulet * Josh Lucas as Ted Minton * John Leguizamo as Val Valenzuela * Michael Peña as Jesus Martinez * Bob Gunton as Cecil Dobbs * Frances Fisher as Mary Windsor * Bryan Cranston as Detective Lankford * William H. Macy as Frank Levin * Trace Adkins as Eddie Vogel * Laurence Mason as Earl * Margarita Levieva as Regina "Reggie" Campo * Pell James as Lorna Taylor * Shea Whigham as Dwayne Jeffrey "DJ" Corliss * Katherine Moennig as Gloria * Michael Paré as Detective Kurlen * Michaela Conlin as Detective Heidi Sobel * Mackenzie Aladjem as Hayley Haller Reception After watching a rough cut of the film on November 12, 2010, Michael Connelly, author of the book The Lincoln Lawyer, said:The Lincoln Lawyer Movie Adaptation . Retrieved 2011-01-27. The film received positive reviews, scoring an 83% "certified fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 166 reviews with an average rating of 6.6/10. The site's critics consensus reads, "It doesn't offer any twists on the predictable courtroom thriller formula, but with a charming Matthew McConaughey leading its solid cast, The Lincoln Lawyer offers briskly enjoyable entertainment." At Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film received an average score of 63, based on 30 reviews, which indicates "generally favorable reviews." Metacritic. Retrieved on 2011-03-19. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 3 stars out of a possible 4, saying, "The plotting seems like half-realized stabs in various directions made familiar by other crime stories. But for what it is, The Lincoln Lawyer is workmanlike, engagingly acted and entertaining." Home media The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on July 12, 2011. It was later released on Ultra HD Blu-ray on August 15, 2017. References External links * * * * Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s legal films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American legal drama films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Courtroom films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Cliff Martinez Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about lawyers Category:Films about rape Category:Films about murderers Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on crime novels Category:Films directed by Brad Furman Category:Films produced by Gary Lucchesi Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in San Quentin State Prison Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Lakeshore Entertainment films Category:Legal thriller films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Sidney Kimmel Entertainment films